Trust
by Bunyip
Summary: Not even a real case. Just Goren in trouble again, and Eames helps him out. B/A ish
1. Chapter 1

Trust.

Chapter one

Alex looked up from the donut and coffee on her desk, to watch her partner striding down the hall towards her. She noticed that his features remained unshaven.

"Still can't find the razor?" She asked, licking donut sugar from her finger.

He smiled at her. "Very funny. Been here long?"

"Nope just got here, traffic was bad. Anything new?"

Goren eased himself leisurely into his chair opposite her. He opened his old leather folder and pulled out sheets of paper.

"I've got the account details of the night shift caretaker in that jewellery robbery."

Alex looked at him expectantly raising her eyebrows. "And…..?"

"There are no unusual amounts going in, but since the date of the robbery he hasn't taken anything out."

Alex stretched over between the desks and took the offered papers from him.

"Well that looks suspicious. Maybe he's stopped eating and drinking?" She analysed the account figures. "You know… cut his expenses."

Goren nodded. "More likely he is using the cash from the robbery to purchase things and has forgotten to keep his regular transactions going."

Alex looked up at him. "You know I didn't really mean it about the not eating and drinking part?"

Goren held out his hand, mutely requesting the papers back. Didn't reply to her rhetorical question.

Alex continued. "So now we'll need to have another talk with him."

Goren put the sheets back in his folder and nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately, he is not answering his phone. We'll need to check out his home."

"Let's hope he hasn't migrated."

Goren smiled at that one. _Eames was in a happy mood today._

As the detectives rose to leave, Captain Ross's voice called out to them from his office.

"Goren."

Alex watched Bobby as he hesitated, waiting.

"Eames." Goren turned towards Ross's office.

So both of them this time. She may have been an afterthought, but at least she was in.  
Alex drank the last of her coffee and followed her partner.

As they entered the officer together Ross looked up from his work.

"Detectives." His gaze rested on Goren.

"Chief of D's has had a request for you to assist in an undercover operation." He cleared his throat. "Not you Eames, they only need Goren because he matches their err… requirements." He didn't want to offend Eames, but she couldn't be included in this one.

Goren didn't respond as he looked to his partner to see her reaction. He could see her rising anger.

"Exactly what requirements do they want?"

"They have an important deal going down tomorrow and one of the undercovers is in hospital with appendicitis. He is similar to Goren in appearance and they need an experienced backup." It had looked simple on paper. Telling them in person was an entirely different matter.

Ross could see Eames was annoyed, about to say something she may regret. She probably had the same fears that Ross had expressed to the Chief.

"Look, its only a couple days across town. There'll have to be some adjustments to Goren's appearance, but I don't see a huge problem."  
And he decided to voice an idea that Goren should consider. "It would improve your reputation if you could help out."

Alex wasn't pleased.

"Bobby is not some sort of …some sort of 'thing' that can be picked up and used whenever …people think he might be useful. He's only just returned."

Ross actually agreed with her, but he had his own reasons for encouraging Goren to do this.

"The Chief would be very …grateful if you could help out, it would save weeks of work."

He could see Goren was processing the different scenarios in his head. He had still not spoken.

"Okay detective, this is totally your decision. I will not force you."

Goren looked at his partner. He wanted to convince her that these were fellow police officers who needed his help.  
He could not refuse to help. He could never refuse to help.

"It's only a couple of days, Alex. Just one meeting and the follow up?" He looked to Ross for confirmation.

"Yes, that's all."

"It'll be fine, I'll help." He spoke to Ross, but he looked mainly at Alex.

She nodded her head as she tucked a wayward strand behind her ear. She had tried, but in the end she knew Goren was right. She selfishly wanted him to stay. Who could blame her?

She breathed deeply. "All right," She looked at her partner, then at the captain as she replied. "I can catch up some paperwork, find that caretaker. Maybe have a couple of days off."

Ross was relieved. "That's not a problem."

He preferred her to be out of the office rather than see her alone at her desk again.

"Goren, I want you to contact Captain Jones on this number to discuss what you need to do."

Goren nodded solemnly as he took the slip of paper. "Okay."

There was nothing more to say, the two detectives turned to leave.

"And detective," Goren and Eames both turned in the doorway, "be careful"

Goren nodded in reply.

As they sat back at the desks, the playful moments of before were totally gone.

"I'm sorry, Eames."

"It's okay. I needed to do some Christmas shopping anyway."

They both knew she didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goren entered a diner where he had arranged to meet his new 'team'. His hair had been closely cropped. What had existed of his beard had been trimmed to a goatee. He wore black. Coat, pants, socks, shirt. Everything black. He was working with two other undercover police who had built up their characters over the last three months, Dempster and Campesi. This deal was going to be the culmination of weeks of hard work. "Davo' had fallen ill at the worst time and they were very pleased to see Goren.

They shook his hand warmly as they expressed their gratitude.

"You look perfect. More like 'Davo' than 'Davo' does."

Campesi agreed.

"You have saved us from ruining a lot of work. We have finally been able to arrange a meeting with a drug lord. You will fit Davo's profile exactly. No one has met Davo up close yet, just be quiet and mean (You can do mean, right?)"

Goren nodded.

"No problem."

They felt confident. They had heard of Goren's reputation. Crazy but ethical. He would be perfect.

Goren gazed calmly back at the two undercover cops. They looked so young. He suddenly felt too old to be doing this type of work. He shook off his misgivings, this should be easy…old or not. However he liked to be prepared for these sorts of undercover jobs.

"Any problem if I make a pre visit tonight, become familiar with the place?"

"Unusual, but not a problem."

They appreciated the effort he was making. Davis punched Goren in the arm.

"Have fun." (He meant be careful).

"Always do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goren drove to the nightclub. He drove badly enough to fit the role of an arrogant drug dealer. He parked the car arrogantly at angle to the gutter. Got out of the car and scanned the area for trouble.

He entered the night club without any problems and found a seat in the corner.

Melted into the background as he nursed his drinks and watched the crowd. Eventually he was ignored.

After a few hours Goren felt comfortable with the deal, nothing unusual here. He didn't like coming in at the end of these sorts of deals. To many things could go wrong.  
He had learnt caution.

One last thing he wanted to check on the way out was a side passage beside the bar near the entrance.

Befor he mad his move he reached in to his shirt pocket and adjusted his phone and pen. He wandered down the passage slowly, mumbling softly to himself. As he passed a door, it opened slightly and a face peered out at him. Goren looked up. "Hey man is that the toilet? Can't find the damn thing."

"Wrong place moron, go back and behind the DJ."

The door closed and Goren started to turn away without looking suspicious.  
He knew that face. That voice.

But it was too late.

The door opened and a figure with a gun walked out and pointed at Goren and then towards the door.

"In, quick."

Goren entered. A small man wearing glasses sat at a large table counting and piling money. He looked up as Goren entered. The counting man paused in his actions and waited.

The man with the gun followed Goren in. He shut the door looas he looked at the detective in surprise.  
He turned briefly to the smaller man."Jones, take a toilet break." The counting man hesitated.

"Now."  
Jones left.

"Goren, what are you doing here?"

"Probably the same as you, Turner."

They stared at each other. Turner tried to remember just what Goren might know. Goren had a fantastic memory.

He stared at the large man in black…thinking…waiting.

"Undercover?"

Goren nodded. "I should really go…"

Turner knew Goren would remember he had nearly been dismissed for improper actions in the recent undercover they had both been involved in. Goren would know Turner was on suspension.

Turner held his gun up high, pointed straight at Goren's chest.

"I don't think so."

Turner couldn't risk it.

Goren raised his hands slowly to waist height. He stood next to the table and chairs. He lowered his gaze to the floor. Tried to be passive.

"Turner, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not here for you."

Turner froze.

Goren lowered his hands slowly, one hand came to rest on the back of a wooden chair.

"Nope, I know you. Now you know I am dirty, there is no way you won't go back and tell someone I'm counting drug money on the side. You can't help your self. Get your hands back up." He sneered.

Goren knew his choices were limited.

"Okay, okay," and as he raised his hands, Goren dragged the chair up in his left hand and smashed it into Turner's arm.

The gun fired wildly and the impact of the chair caused Turner to fall to the ground hitting his head with a sickening thud against the floor.

Turner was dazed and took a some moments to recover. When he looked up the door was open and Goren was gone. A trail of blood led towards the front entrance.

Goren felt the impact of the chair as it connected with Turner's arm. Heard the shot, felt the sharp pain in his right upper arm. He ignored it. He had no time to waste. No time for surrendering to pain. He focussed on Turner. That was were the danger would come.

Turner had gone down hitting his head hard against the floor and appeared dazed. Goren didn't hesitate; the shot would have been heard. He left and walked quickly down the hall. Two beefy types came running towards him.

"Hurry, there's a crazy guy in there with a gun." Goren pointed down the hall with his good arm.

They looked at him, recognised him as the guy who had quietly sat in the bar for the last few hours. Decided he wasn't a threat and rushed passed him. It was a mistake they would regret. In their haste they did not see the blood seeping through Goren's black coat, down his fingers and marking the floor in dark red.

Goren walked steadily out the front door and hesitated. It was dark, a few feeble street lights struggled to push back the darkness. Goren gripped his arm tightly trying to stem the tell tale blood flow that was leaving a trail on the ground.

He was alone. No back up. No Eames. Nothing. They would find him easily and soon. There was no one at hand he could trust, except himself.

He had an idea. He released his tight grip on his bleeding arm and let the blood flow freely. Pain flared up and down the length of his arm. This was going to be risky, but he couldn't think of anything else.

Goren tried to walk calmly and evenly down the foot path trying not to attract attention to himself.

Two doors down was an alley. He turned into it and stopped, hid against the darkly shadowed and stained brick walls.

He turned up the collar of his coat, gripped his bleeding arm tightly to stop the blood. No time for something better. He took a deep breath and calmly walked back the way he had come.

Past one door.

Past another door.

As he approached the door to the club, he heard raised voices, running feet. He kept his head down, tried to shrink his large frame into a slouch and kept walking. Perhaps a little faster than he should have.

He walked past the door.

A few seconds later he heard the door open with a bang. He prepared to run, to yell, anything. He didn't hold much hope his plan would work.

"There… there…. you idiots follow the blood. He can't be far."

Goren didn't even turn around. He couldn't believe his feeble plan had actually worked, but he wasn't going to get far. He needed to hide…fast. Turned into the next alley and then the next, trying to lose himself in the maze behind some shopfronts. A row of dumpsters emerged on the left, in the darkness under a stairwell. The alley was quiet, empty. Goren lifted the lid on the last one and looked inside. Cardboard boxes bags and general garbage filled it half way.

With a supreme effort he lifted himself over the lid, stifling his groan of pain. At the top he waited. He was confident that the shadows of the buildings hid him from any prying eyes and he could see no-one. He stepped into the dumpster, dropped the lid silently above him and burrowed underneath. He lifted boxes and garbage over his clothes and dug his feet further in…. nothing could show.

Then he waited.

In the quiet of the bin he used his handkerchief to bandage his wound tightly. He was confident the bullet had gone through muscle in his upper arm, but he could still bleed out. Eventually the bleeding stopped under his awkwardly tied cloth. He covered his mouth with the coat lapels and lay still. Ears ached trying to hear sounds of pursuit. He closed his eyes and tried to breath through the pain that blossomed in his arm.

He had promised himself he wouldn't go solo again.

Why didn't he listen?

He needed Eames, but couldn't risk calling her right now. Damn.

He reached for his police issue phone and turned it off. Couldn't risk any noise.

He stilled knowing he had now done all he could to save his life.

The odds of meeting crooked cops who knew him seemed to be increasing lately. Goren felt suddenly very tired of it all. He wondered what Eames would be doing now. Thought of her sitting at her desk typing out reports. The familiar image comforted him. He eased his head back onto some unidentified lump behind his head and closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex glanced over at her partner's desk. It was empty.

The familiar lonely image did not comfort her at all.

She sighed and pushed her hair aside as she looked towards the captain's office. His head was down. Time to go home. Alex packed away her work, purposefully not looking at where her partner would normally be. He would be back soon.

Alex turned to walk towards the lift and then sighed again. Why not?

She walked back over to the Captain's office and knocked quietly.

Ross looked up to see a lone detective staring at him. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Detective, I haven't heard anything. No news is good news. You know what undercover is like."

"Yes sir. Thanks." She paused. "Look, I'm up to date out here. Goren won't be back for a few days and I was wondering if I could take tomorrow off for some early Christmas shopping." She stopped. She had done it. Asked for time off. Didn't tell Ross she was sick of looking at Goren's empty desk.

"No problem. Look, take two days if you like, just let me know."

Alex nodded her head gratefully. "Thanks, goodnight." After a small smile of gratitude, she left. Ross stared after her thoughtfully. Detectives shouldn't work alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goren woke to a loud noise and a heavy weight landing on his chest. His arm felt on fire. He struggled to understand where he was, how he got here, and what in the world was that God awful smell?

Opening his eyes and seeing garbage above his head helped solve the puzzle. Then the clanging bang of the dumpster lid falling, bought all his senses alert.

He waited until all noise outside had ceased. Stiffly worked his body above some of the rubbish and lifted the lid cautiously. The faint light of dawn outlined the small alley in which he had taken refuge.

The resounding thud of a door closing travelled towards him and then the alley was empty again.

Goren lifted the lid fully, but as he stood he became dizzy and grabbed the metal side of the dumpster for support. He waited for his head to stop spinning. Blood loss. It was clear that he had lost a lot of blood. One side of his coat was damp and sticky from his slowly bleeding wound.

He couldn't stay here. Every second he waited was incredibly dangerous.  
A bent cop would come after him. Especially one with who had nothing to lose.

Goren threw the police issue phone in the bin. It would be easily traced and all calls were recorded. It was worthless to him.

He started walking. As the sun broke over the horizon he found a pay phone.

He entered the booth and leaned heavily against the wall. Wall was good, it didn't move.

He knew it was early, but he also knew a lot of mobile phone numbers.

"Captain, it's Goren. Look, undercover's off. I've been recognised by a crooked cop but couldn't pull it off. Let the drug squad know. Get them to delay. I haven't been linked with them yet, but they need to hold off." He breathed heavily into the phone.

"Goren are you all right?"

"The cop and his friends are searching for me." He paused; eyes searched the empty streets for danger.

"I can't come in yet, too dangerous, for me and anyone I come in contact with."

"I'll come …….."

"No, you might be watched. When Eames comes in…."

"She's not coming in today."

Silence.

Think Goren, think.

"I'll call her. I'll contact you when I can."

"But she will be watched as well." Ross tried getting Goren to slow down.

"I can deal with that."

He rung off.

Ross but the phone down and pondered the impact of that call. Why call Eames? They may all be under surveillance. Goren was an enigma.

Damn, he had had a bad feeling about this one. Ross decided to keep a low profile, but he needed to tell someone. He picked up the phone. Surely IAB were safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was chasing a suspect through an alley, shots were fired towards her and she threw herself against a wall to get out of the line of fire. Where was her back up? She glanced around the side of the dumpster she was hidden behind. The alley was empty; a large pool of blood slowly spread into the middle of the alley. She traced the trail of blood back to the source. It was coming from her. Had she been shot? How could you not feel that?  
But then she noticed that the blood was actually seeping from the bottom of the dumpster. She felt that familiar sick feeling wave over her at the thought of what might be in that dumpster. The metal bin started to vibrate near her head and she reached up to try and stop the vibrations from reaching inside her brain. Her hand hit a solid object and she recognised it as her phone ringing, vibrating.  
The alley was not real. She was momentarily grateful. Nasty dream.

"Hello?" Her voice was rough from sleep.

"Eames, I need your help."

She opened her eyes.

Early morning and a call from Goren. Not good.

"Are you okay?"

He sounded breathless. Had he been running?

"I need that doctor you know from vice to help treat a gunshot wound. Can you bring her to this address in an hour or so? I'm not there yet."  
A rush of adrenalin through her body instantly alerted all her senses.  
He had refused to give details, so Alex immediately assumed it was Goren who was injured.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. "

"Eames?"

"Yep."

"You may be followed…………be careful."

He hung up.

Alex immediately scrolled through her contacts and rang a number she hadn't used for a while.

"Sam? It's Alex. I need you immediately"

"Gun shot wound; I'll pick you up in 45min."

A small electronic voice could be heard responding.

"Thanks."

Alex jumped out of bed, totally awake. A coffee rush without the coffee.

In ten minutes she was out the front door and casually strolling down her steps as though she was planning an easy day shopping. As she flicked her hair from her face she saw the car in her peripheral vision. She hid her interest behind her sunglasses. The car had dark, tinted windows. She had never seen it in this neighbourhood before, maybe it was a visitor. It was only just in sight down the street.

_Damn it Bobby, what have you done?_

She opened the car door and drove away from her home. At a distance the black car tailed her slowly.  
She ignored it. Knew what she had to do now.

Alex spoke into her phone awkwardly as she drove."Beck. Look I know its one hour too early. I need you now."

"Get to the shops and meet me at toy store entrance in twenty minutes." She listened.  
"You can do it. Please, this is really important. I'll explain when I get there. Bring your old car; I'm going to borrow it."

Alex hung up and glanced in her mirror. An icy coldness spread from the centre of her chest and settled in her whole body.

This would work, it had too.

Within forty minutes Alex had met her friend Beck at the shops. They pretended to go to the movies where, as a precaution, Alex changed her clothes. She then left in baseball cap, tracksuit pants, joggers, ponytail and college backpack. Just your regular university student. Alex moved through the early morning crowd, fairly confident she had lost her tail.

Within another ten minutes she had driven through a suburban street in Beck's battered old Toyota and parked in a gas station. She walked casually to the shop for a coffee. When she returned to the car a tall Hispanic woman was sitting calmly in the passenger seat. She was casually clothed with dark glasses, a beanie and was gripping a large sports bag.

"Well detective, long time no see." She smiled at Alex grimly.

"Sam. I appreciate it. Have you got your things?"

"Yes. Is this a prostitute in trouble?"

"No. It's worse." Alex gave her half a smile as they drove off.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Trust.

_(Oh no! I just realised I have spelt everything like an Australian. Nicole would be proud.  
__ I am sorry. Is it very annoying? I will try better next time.B.)_

Chapter two

After placing his two phone calls, Goren felt a weight lift from his shoulders. The undercover cops were not in danger, the captain would take care of them.

Unfortunately, Goren was still in danger. He was confident he could handle it and the things he couldn't well…Eames would take care of them.

He left the pay phone with his head down, slowly shambling. He felt weak, knew it was the blood loss. He really need to lie down. His arm was throbbing painfully. He had to loosen the bandage slightly and he was worried he was bleeding again. He needed a safe place to lay low. He had told Eames to go to a hotel that would serve, not too far away. But he had to get there first. He needed something to get him safely the distance.

Down the second alley, he stumbled upon a dishevelled group of homeless people loosely gathered together around a small fire. Goren thought about his appearance; unkempt, bloody, pale and black eyed with garbage staining his clothes. He looked like them. He saw something he could use and walked stiffly up to an elderly bearded man.

"Hey nice trolley. I wish I had a shopping trolley like that."

His words came out breathlessly.

"Lost mine you know. These kids…beat me up a bit."

He swayed briefly, mimicking the injuries from a beating. Some of the swaying was not acting.

The old man gazed at Goren with sympathetic eyes. "Happens man, happens."

"Look I miss it bad, I found something in the gutter, can I swap it for your trolley?"

While Goren had been talking he had been scrunching some dollar bills in his pocket.

"I'll swap this for that. You'll make me happy."

The homeless man stared at Goren and weighed up the benefits of the cash in Goren's filthy hand and the stuff in his trolley.

"Glad to help man. I just need my bag."

And he grabbed a large cloth bag out of the trolley clumsily, grabbed the money and rambled towards the nearest diner without a backward glance.

So Goren the sad, crazy, homeless man, shuffled down streets and alleys pushing (actually 'leaning on') his trolley, wearing a discarded beanie he had found in some trash. Eventually he reached his 'safe' house without any further problems. No one bothered the wreck of a human being he had become. No one gave him a second glance. And if he staggered as he abandoned the trolley to enter the hotel, not a soul thought it was anything out of the ordinary.

Goren removed his head gear and shoved it in his pocket. Each step was agony, his arm was burning. He tried to stand tall and look rational as he asked for a room. The man behind the counter wasn't fazed by his appearance. But he did have his standards.

"Show me the money."

Goren threw some cash over the counter. "I'll be expecting company shortly." he muttered hoarsely.

"Yeah yeah, keep dreaming. You got a day." Handed him a key on a filthy tag.

"Room 12."

Goren took the key and shuffled step by step up the stairs. His homeless uncoordinated gait was no longer an act. He couldn't walk straight, the walls were tilting. It seemed an age before he reached the landing. The Lobby man lost all interest in Goren as soon as he gave him the key. Didn't see Goren nearly fall. It was always better not to know things.

Goren struggled with the key as he placed it in the lock. His vision became limited to only what was right in front of him. He thought he could feel the warmth of blood spread down his arm. Despite his best efforts, the wound had reopened. Blood smears appeared on the door handle as he pushed the door open and entered. Three things left to do before he could end this struggle. He shut the door, tightened his makeshift bandage on his wound and then he fell on the bed. His eyes closed and he lay still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex reached the hotel a while later. She had taken up precious time trying to lose any potential tail with a few tricks. Best to be safe.

The women entered the dingy hotel as the crowds on the street started to increase with the rising sun.

Lobby man looked up as they entered. Two women entering together was unusual.

Alex walked straight up to him.

"My friend arrived earlier, big man in black."

"Oh him. I didn't believe him when he said he had friends."

"Well he does. What room?"

"Lucky guy."

Alex's face became set and angry.

"What room?"

Lobby man looked at the small woman's determined face. _Hmmmm maybe not so lucky_.

"Room 12."

"Thanks." she said as she turned away. The taller woman with her smiled in thanks and followed Alex up the stairs.

Lobby man turned back to his television program. Another day, another crazy person.

Alex nearly ran to the door of number 12. She grabbed the door handle. A small pain grew inside her at the sight of the blood. She pulled out her gun.

"It's me." She spoke in low tones. You never knew with Goren, he could have a gun trained at the door.

No answer.

She tried the handle, the door was not locked. She looked back at her friend.

"Wait here."

Sam nodded, she had learned to be passive in dangerous situations.

Alex eased the door opened and looked in the darkened room. A large body was on the bed. With gun in hand she approached the motionless figure; the room was empty apart from the bed's occupant. Alex came closer to the body, only to confirm what she already knew.

It was Bobby.

Her heart sank, he looked bad.

She shook him gently, but there was no response

"Sam it's clear, hurry." Her muted voice carried to the doorway.

The doctor rushed in and straight to the figure on the bed.

Alex checked the corridor, shut and locked the door behind her. She grabbed a nearby chair and propped it against the door.

Then with heaviness in her chest she turned to the bed.

"Okay, we need to get these disgusting clothes off him and get him under the blankets for warmth. I need to know what his injuries are." Sam began removing his clothes. When his coat was discarded, she proceeded to cut away the bloody, sticky shirt material around his wound.

Goren never stirred. Never gave any sign that he felt their gentle movements of his body. Alex felt sick.

"His pulse his weak and rapid. He is pale and his skin is moist and cool. I can only find one gunshot injury on his arm. Significant blood loss, so we'll set up this saline solution immediately, just to be careful."

Sam opened her large sports bag and pulled out an assortment of medical equipment.

Alex ignored the sick feeling in her stomach and fell into old habits, helping Sam treat the injured. The only problem was, this was not a woman who had been assaulted by an angry pimp.

This was her partner, Goren.

She pushed all personal feelings aside. Her face took on a determined expression. Pretended this was not her partner. This was just another person in trouble. She did what had to be done. Time for worry later. She grabbed a towel from her own bag and with a bowl of warm soapy water started to clean the blood from his body. He smelt bad. She would be interested to find out how he managed that one.

Sam quickly and professionally set up a drip in Goren's arm, tied it to the head of the bed

"He has tried to stop the blood flow. That is excellent, we'll just see what damage is here." she eased the fabric off the small gaping hole. Blood oozed forth slowly and trickled down his pale arm.

"Alex."

Alex nodded and silently blotted the blood away, as Sam continued to expose the damage on his upper arm. Alex swallowed bile that had risen in her throat, tried not to think of whose arm this was.

"All right. Now I can see that the bullet has gone straight through and I am guessing has hit a vein. If it had been an artery he would be dead."

She glanced at Alex briefly. "Sorry"

Alex pursed her lips together and breathed slowly in, nostrils flaring.

She looked at Sam.

"You can fix it?"

"No worries honey. This is just like the good old days eh?"

Alex snorted. "Yeah, miss those."

Sam started to work on the wound.

Goren groaned and moved his head slightly. They stared at him with uneasy eyes.

"Oh no, hon'. You can't wake yet."

Sam injected something in to his drip.

The women watched him anxiously for anymore signs of distress, but Goren's movements slowed and his breathing evened out. Alex looked at his pale face with sadness. She studied his features. Noticed with pain the lines of care that had started to appear on his face. His face was so still, it made her uncomfortable. Bobby was a man of movement, he was not meant to be so motionless.

Sam looked at Alex with concern on her face.

"So, this one's not a prostitute?"

"No."

She saw the distress in Alex's eyes. "This one's a keeper for you, eh?"

"Yes," but Alex would not say anymore.

Sam knew a brick wall when she saw one.

"I will need your help to clean the wound and stitch it. You ready?"

Alex nodded solemnly.

"Let's do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goren's first contact with reality, was the faint noise of traffic in the never ending battle of New York streets. His consciousness floated lightly, shifting between his dream world and reality. He was warm and dry and comfortable. His arm was aching slightly. He remembered the gunshot, but his memory could not locate anything that would explain his comfort. He listened intently, could hear no noises in the room he was in that would give him some clues.

His cautious eyes opened to observe dim lamplight and darkness behind a curtained window

_Night time then_, he thought.

He moved his head slightly as he searched his surroundings. A dirty, squalid hotel room.  
He remembered arriving and falling on the bed, that's all. Someone had helped him. He looked towards the door and found the reason for his care.  
Eames, his partner, was sitting in a chair propped up against the door. A gun was held loosely in her lap. He knew that she would have given some sarcastic remark to welcome him awake, but she was fast asleep. Her head was tilted forward slightly and her hair fell over her face. She was dressed in a dark track suit and joggers and, in his eyes had never looked so fantastic.

A tiny fighting machine protecting him from the world. He knew he was safe.

He lay in a comfortable daze, _drugged?_ He felt good, but had no urge to get up. He stared at his fearsome partner, watched her as she breathed evenly in her slumber. It would be a great mistake to try and wake her when she had a gun in her hand. Let her sleep. He watched her, thinking of their life together. They were closer than a married couple. They had certainly lasted longer than most marriages.

He kept watching, he never tired of looking at this woman who had been by his side for so long. Despite the danger of the situation, he felt absolutely safe and content. His eyes closed briefly, he re-opened them to make sure she was still there. Closed them again and sleep claimed him unexpectedly. Except for the soft sound of breathing, the room returned to its enveloping silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Alex woke with a start. Her phone was vibrating in her pocket. She had received a message.

What was meant to be a quick nap had turned into a night's worth of sleep. Despite her aches from sleeping in a chair, her first thoughts and actions were to check on her partner. His colour was good, he was no longer clammy, and he seemed to be sleeping naturally.

_Thank God._

She checked her phone. It was just Ross looking for an update.

She checked her partner again.

He was high maintenance, but worth it. When he had been on suspension, her life had seemed slightly unbalanced; a large piece had been missing. But since his return, things had started to fall back into place. Who knew what the future would bring, it didn't help worrying about it. She had stopped doing that a long time ago. For the moment he was here.

Alex tried to gently move aside the blanket to check his dressing; Goren stirred under her touch and made her hesitate. What the hell, she undressed the man yesterday! She continued to slowly ease the blanket down his arm and was pleased to see the bandages were clean and dry. Sam was very good at her job. Alex pulled the blanket back up to keep him warm and glanced at his face.

A pair of deep brown eyes were staring straight at her.

"Hey." She managed to squeeze out.

She sat further back on the bed, gave him some space. And truthfully, she needed a bit of space herself, away from those hypnotic dark eyes.

"You've been out of it for a day and a half. How do you feel?"

He thought about her question before he replied, brain and body still sluggish with sleep.

When Goren had seen Eames' fair head above his own, he was overwhelmed with a sudden urge to reach up and hold her tight. To physically hold her and breathe her in, to anchor his place in the world. But his body was to slow to respond and she had moved away when she had seen he was awake.

"Good, very good." he sounded surprised. He was feeling much better. He looked around the room.

Alex answered his unspoken question.

"Sam went home yesterday. She cleaned you up, gave you few stitches and said you would be fine. Left you some more antibiotics."

She searched his face for any signs of pain or disorientation. Was comforted to find him gazing back at her with familiar clear, thoughtful (gorgeous) eyes.

"You weren't quite her usual type of patient but she coped. It was lucky I had kept in contact with her."

Alex did not want to relive those dark hours again.

"Very handy," he agreed, "I should have done some time in Vice."

"You would have looked fantastic walking the streets in stockings and heels." And she laughed an open and honest sound that he hadn't heard in a few days. A brief image came and went of his partner in stockings and heels. _Damn drugs_ he thought. He smiled tiredly up at her.

She smiled back.

"Err Eames, I have no clothes."

He looked around the bed, failed to meet her eyes.

"Ah yes. Sam liked your taste in clothes, very…. Um… thoughtful. Bit black for her taste."

Alex smiled ruefully at him. "Well, while you have been having a nap, I arranged for them to be cleaned. Dry cleaners down the block . . ." She picked a pile of clothes off the floor and placed them next to him on the bed.

"Sorry about your shirt. Hope it wasn't a favourite. Bought you a new one."

Alex tried to assess if her partner was ready to get moving. It was only yesterday when she feared for his life.

"And ……you might be pleased to see this."

She held up large silver pen. She knew what it was.

"Sometimes you are a bit too clever for your own good." She smiled affectionately at him.

Goren was relieved. He was pleased to see that silver object, couldn't remember were he had put it.

He knew he could trust Eames.

"Ross has been having kittens. Wants to see you when you're ready. I'll go get some breakfast and return in a bit."

She thought he looked much better.

"Can you sit up?"

Alex moved away, would not help him to get up. Knew he was independent. She knew exactly how she would feel if it was her in the bed.

Goren shifted slightly. Apart from the pain in his arm, he felt good. The dizziness had gone. His vision was as good as ever and his headache had disappeared.

He eased his body up the bed and was pleasantly surprised to find he could lean comfortably against the back of the bed.

He looked up at his partner who was watching him with a satisfied look on her face.  
And it wasn't just because she could see so much bare skin. He was alive, that was enough for the moment.

"Good, I won't be long okay?"

He nodded. She had turned to go,but he called her back.

He appreciated that she had not asked any questions and was just waiting for him to tell her when he was ready.

"Thanks Ea… Alex."

She gave him a blinding smile.

"Who were you going to call? Ghost busters?"

He chuckled softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had left the hotel after a quick breakfast and a 'fond farewell' to Lobby man.

Goren never thought any meal had tasted better than the food Alex had bought to that dingy hotel room. He thought no sight had ever been more beautiful than that of his partner smiling softly at him over the greasy take way. And he thought no sound had ever been more comforting than her low voice gently discussing the undercover gone bad.

They drove straight to 1PP. Alex had changed out of her tracksuit into her regular clothes. Goren was disappointed and relieved that she had returned to her persona of Detective Eames. He hoped that he would see her again in her trainers. He liked the way she only came up to his chest. Good height for listening to heartbeats and for staring down at golden heads.

When Eames and Goren walked into the bull pen there was hardly a stir. As far as everyone knew Goren had been on a case and Eames had been shopping. Goren received a few glances for his black outfit, but most were accustomed to his eclectic dress sense in the past few years.

Ross stood up at his desk and walked to his door.

"Detectives, good to see you." He tried to keep it low key, but Goren and Eames could feel his pleasure at the sight of them both.

"Can we talk?"

He shut the door behind them as they entered and sat down, Goren near the door as though ready to escape.

"Well, you have caused quite a stir in some circles, Detective." Goren nodded in acknowledgement.

"When Eames told me you were coming in, I contacted the Chief of D's. He wants to talk to you. Get the full story before he takes any action."

Goren understood. He didn't like it, but he understood.

"He'll be here shortly. You can tell both of us you're story then."

He looked at both detectives closely. "Are you okay detective? You didn't sound to well on the phone."

"No I'm fine. A superficial gunshot wound, but Detective Eames was able to help."

Ross looked at Eames eyebrows raised.

"So Detective, you have medical skills as well?"

"Just call me Florence Nightingale. "She quipped, gazing levelly back at Ross.

"Whether you are or not, I want you to make sure that your partner gets a proper hospital check up when you can."

"Yes sir." Eames nodded slowly, glanced at her partner, sharing their secret.

As Ross spoke, the Chief of Detectives stormed in through the door and closed it behind him.

"Sometimes detective, you are more trouble than you're worth. What have you done now?"

Ross calmly interjected before his detectives could say anything they might regret.

"Detective Goren has done absolutely nothing wrong. Why don't you have a seat and let him tell his story?"  
Ross was desperately hoping that Goren had done nothing wrong.

The Chief tightened his lips and sat.

"Better be a good reason for delaying an undercover operation like that."

Ross spoke evenly to Goren. "Tell us your story detective."

Goren filled them in. Alex had heard it all already. Had agreed with her partner's actions.

There were people in the department that still carried a grudge for him. Caution had been wise.

When the Chief heard Goren accuse another detective of corruption he nearly exploded.

"I don't get it Goren."

"Do you hate the NYPD?"

"Life not interesting enough for you?" The Chief's face was turning red in his anger.

"You have accused a man whose record may not be perfect, but he has caused far less trouble than you."

Goren looked back at the chief impassively. Decided no response was the best response.

"You can't just badmouth your fellow detectives without them being able to speak for themselves."

He grabbed the phone and dialled some numbers. Goren realised what he was doing.

"Sir, it would not be wise to bring Turner down here."

"He gets the same opportunity that I would give to any of you."

The Chief spoke into the phone. "Get Turner down to Captain Ross's office now."

He hung up.

"Now we will get his side of the story."

Alex secretly wondered if the Chief had some sort of brain snap. She trusted Goren, trusted his story.  
But getting Turner down here to be confronted in this manner could be a mistake.  
Alex glanced at her partner, his face remained expressionless. Idiot.  
He never got angry when it came to his own safety, his own career.  
Why did he back down to these people? She looked at Ross, saw indecision in his face. Looked at the Chief.

"Sir, I don't think this is a good idea, we should move to the interview room."

"Detective, we are in the heart of 1PP. We are surrounded by a number of armed police officers. I think we will be fine." he retorted sarcastically. "And I am not embarrassing one of my detectives by interviewing him like a criminal, based on his words." He stabbed his finger at Goren.

Alex breathed in and out deeply. Looked to Ross for help. Nothing.

She backed down. Unseen by the others she cautiously undid the catch on her gun. Wondered why Goren didn't play his trump card, but he must have had his reasons.

They waited in uncomfortable silence.

When Turner arrived he glanced confusedly around the captain's office. Then finally looked at the Chief.

"Sir, you called me."

Fro a second, Alex nearly doubted Goren's account. Turner was amazingly calm. He looked absolutely innocent, appeared totally unconcerned that Goren was here and alive. He could have given an academy award speech with no problems.

"Detective Goren here claims he saw you on Monday at Spiff's night club."

Turner shrugged. "He may have seen me. I go there sometimes. Monday, yeah Monday I dropped in for a drink. Didn't see Goren though."

Goren watched the man closely from where he sat. He knew Turner would not fold easily. He was clever. Turner had avoided any corruption charges for who knew how long. Goren wanted to put Turner on the spot. Into a corner where he could not get out of. And he was pleased to do it in front of the Chief because Goren was tired of the grandstanding. Sometimes Goren could do petty.

He casually leant back in his chair and spoke calmly and slowly to Turner.

"No……. You saw me and I saw you….. Helping those drug lords count their money. You seemed quite friendly with them and we all know that YOU …are not undercover at the moment."

Turner turned towards Goren as his words fell into the stunned silence of the room.

"Everyone knows you're crazy Goren. You can't accuse me of stuff like that. Your trying to bring us all down." He turned back to the Chief of D's with a plea. "Sir, you don't believe him do you?"

Ross interrupted. He wanted to believe Goren despite his crazy antics. But this was awkward.

"Turner if you were there, maybe Detective Goren saw you in a situation that he misinterpreted."

Turner grabbed the option.

"Maybe, I can't think of one. I never saw him. Never spoke to him."

Alex had had enough. She turned to stare at Bobby, willed him to speak. Goren saw her movement in his peripheral vision.

It was time. Turner had sunk himself. He would be unable to explain the evidence Goren had.

Goren stood up and stared intently at Turner as he pulled out a silver object from his pocket.

"Well explained, detective. But if I am so crazy, please explain this." And Goren flipped a switch on the small silver device and turned on a tiny voice recording.

Between muffled noises and periods of silence, voices could be clearly heard.

_"Jones, take a toilet break." _

_"Now." _

_"Goren, what are you doing here?" _

_"Probably the same as you, Turner." _

_"Undercover?"_

_"I should really go…"_

_"I don't think so."_

_"Turner, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not here for you."_

_"Nope, I know you. Now you know I am dirty, there is no way you won't go back and tell someone I'm counting drug money on the side. You can't help your self. Get your hands back up." _

_"Okay, okay,"_

_A loud muffled noise and then a gunshot_ "

Goren turned the device off.

He looked at Turner.

"A crazy man learns to defend himself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Turner had entered Ross's office confidently knowing that he could pull this off. He thought it was a damn shame Goren was not dead when saw the detective sitting in Ross's office. No matter, Goren had no evidence and was known to be unstable. Not even his partner could help him with this one. She had not been there.

He knew that the Chief believed him over Goren, and everything was going fine until Goren pulled out the recording. There was no way he could explain it away. He had to get out of here. While the recording had been playing, Turner had moved closer and closer to Goren. He was going to kill him.

Alex had watched him suspiciously, but was too slow to stop what happened next.

Turner pulled his gun and aimed it straight at Goren's head from behind.

What he had not counted on was Eames pulling her gun at the same time.

"Put the gun down Turner or I'll shoot." She yelled .

Alex couldn't be sure of her shot as Turner was near the door half hidden behind Goren's body.

"Oh no detective. I think I'm the one in charge here. You put your gun down and I'll let your partner live."

The Chief couldn't believe his eyes.

"Are you telling me you are working for these scum. That Goren was right?"

"Don't you get it Chief. Goren is always right ."

He jammed the gun in the back of Goren's neck. Turner stared angrily at Eames.

"Unless you want Mr Right dead, but your gun down Eames."

Ross and the Chief had raised their hand helplessly to show they were no threat.  
They could not see a way out of a situation that was deteriorating rapidly in front of their eyes.  
Ross did not want a blood bath. "Detective lower your weapon."

"You aren't going to get far Turner."

Eames lowered her weapon a fraction, looked at Goren's face.

Her partner stared back at her unflinching.

Turner knew he had to act fast before security measures kicked in.

"I'll get far enough"

Goren would be too dangerous as a hostage. He stepped back slightly from the large detective. He saw Eames start to lower her gun.

"Good girl, put it down and come here."

Goren's heart sank. _Please God not Eames_.

Eames raised her gun back up to eye level. She was not going to be anyone's damn hostage.

"Turner put the gun down or I will shoot you."

Goren spoke for the first time. "Turner, take my advice…. she will shoot you."

Turner looked outside the office, people were starting to look in with concern. He had to hurry.

Eames glanced at Goren.

Goren looked straight at his partner as if they were the only two people in the room, his deep eyes spoke to her. Then he slowly closed his eyes.

Alex focussed past Goren's head at Turner and calmly pulled the trigger.

Turner reacted too slow and pulled his trigger too late, his shot went wild into the ceiling as he fell.

A spray of blood covered the wall of Ross's office as blood spurted from the shattered wrist that had so recently held a gun to Goren's head.

The Chief of D's put his head out the door yelling . "Get a paramedic."

Ross stared at the mess in front of him .

He looked blankly at Eames who was handing him her gun. "I think you need to take this ."

He took the gun from her. "Nice shot Detective."

She nodded in acknowledgement as she tucked wayward strands of hair behind her ears.

She moved over towards the man moaning on the ground.  
Goren had picked up Turner's gun and was wondering whether he should handcuff him. _Hmm probably a bit unkind._

Paramedics rushed in to treat the wounded detective and Goren turned away. He smiled tightly at Eames.

Eames looked up at her partner.

"He shouldn't have made that remark about being a good girl."

Goren's smile turned into a soft chuckle.

Ross tried to gain some control of the situation.

"Right you two disappear for 20 minutes. I want statements from you both when you return."  
He looked down at Turner and pursed his mouth slightly.

"Come back to me after this is tidied up."

They both turned away to leave the office.

The Chief of D's stopped them.

"Goren, I'm sorry. I was wrong. But you have to know that you are enough to stretch the patience of a saint."

Goren stopped and dipped his head in agreement.

"You may be right about that sir. But you can always trust me to try and do the right thing."

The chief just stared back at Goren, wasn't sure what to say.

He looked at Eames.

"Fine shooting detective. I don't think I could have stood there like your partner did."

Goren had the answer for that one, it was easy.

"It's just a matter of trust, sir."

The two detectives turned and walked away side by side.

"Well partner……"

"Yes." He leaned down to hear her voice over the noise behind them.

"I think you owe me a very large coffee." Alex smiled up at him.

"I can do that. How about a donut as well?" Bobby smiled down at her. As they walked his racing mind thought of something.

"Oh and Eames...?"

"Uh huh?" Alex replied as they headed towards the lift.

"Did you get to talk to that caretaker about his accounts?" Goren asked in a concerned voice.

Alex just gave an enigmatic smile and just kept on going.

_Yep, he was worth it.  
_

The End.


End file.
